Someday
by xhidden.tearsx
Summary: Someday she was going to make things right between them and fix their broken friendship. After 5 years of silence Peyton is sick of regretting the choices she made. AU BP friendship set 5 years after season 4.


_**How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed?  
Try to turn the tables?**_

_**I wished you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late**_

"_**Don't you dare. Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you are not a backstabbing two faced bitch Peyton because you are and you know it." **_

"_**I want you to understand something. As far as I'm concerned, this friendship is over. And if we never speak again for the rest of our lives, that'll be fine. I gave you a second chance, Peyton. And you blew it."**_

Peyton Sawyer could still remember those harsh words coming from the mouth of her former best friend as if it were yesterday. In reality it had been almost five years. Brooke left Tree Hill after graduation and never looked back. She built up a huge fashion empire, became a millionaire and changed the world and through all of it she didn't keep in touch with Peyton. As far as Peyton knew Brooke still hated her, and the wounds she'd inflicted upon their relationship would never be forgotten, by either of them.

Peyton always thought back to that day when she tried to convince Brooke to stay. It was forever imprinted in the back of her mind, because that was the day that their friendship had changed forever. She'd never forget the day Brooke had walked out on their friendship, suitcase in hand, Peyton pleading for her to stay and work things out. Peyton wanted to blame Lucas for all of this. It was easier to say that it was his fault. He had been the barrier in Peyton and Brooke's relationship for the last 2 years, because when it came down to it both Peyton and Brooke would always love Lucas and that was what hurt their friendship the most. That was the one thing they hadn't been able to survive.

* * *

**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when**

"Someday," Peyton muttered to herself. Someday Peyton was going to make things right between her and Brooke. She wasn't sure when but she knew that she was going to do it. Maybe she could start now. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number she'd stolen from Haley's phone contacts. She found herself growing nervous as she waited for Brooke to pick up. After several rings and no answer Peyton was about to hang up, when she heard a soft "hello," from the other end.

"Brooke…" she whispered into the phone. She couldn't believe that she was finally talking to Brooke Davis after 5 years of silence and an incredibly broken friendship.

"Yes. Who is this?" she asked curiously, obviously not recognizing Peyton's voice after so many years of not speaking to one another.

"It's me… Peyton."

"Peyton?" she questioned, the shock evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I know it's been a really long time but I was hoping we could talk?"

"Actually I'm really busy right now so it's not really a good time," Brooke responded, and Peyton could sense the awkwardness in her voice.

"Look, I'm going to be in New York for work next week. Maybe we could just have dinner then and talk. Please Brooke?" Peyton begged into the phone, knowing this could be her last chance to finally reconcile the one friendship that meant the most to her.

Brooke let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine Peyton I'll meet you for dinner but I don't even know why the hell I am agreeing to this."

"Thank you Brooke. This means more to me than you'll ever know," Peyton answered honestly, and she was really shocked that Brooke had agreed to meet her.

"Whatever Peyton," were the last words the blonde heard before the line went dead.

As she hung up her phone, Peyton let out a sigh of contentment. She was going to get her best friend back eventually no matter what it took. She was sick of living her life like this. She was broke, lonely, single, and had very few friends left. She had burnt most of her bridges with her high school friends. Haley and Nathan were the only ones she ever talked to and that was very seldom.

* * *

_**Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

Peyton Sawyer fiddled with her hands as she glanced at her cell phone for what seemed like the millionth time that night. It was already 6:45. Brooke was 45 minutes late and Brooke was never late. Peyton was starting to get the feeling that Brooke wasn't coming. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Peyton got up and started to put her coat on when she heard a voice, "Leaving so soon huh?"

Peyton nearly froze in her spot before turning around to be met with none other than Brooke Davis. She still looked as beautiful as ever but her hair was shorter and she seemed different. Her hazel eyes had lost the cheerful glisten to them, and her dimples were hiding.

"I thought you weren't coming," she whispered, sitting herself back down.

"Sorry, I got held up at work. I've been really busy with the new line coming out and stuff and with planning the wedding," she replied casually, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What wedding?" Peyton asked curiously, "You're getting married?"

Brooke let out a small chuckle. "Actually no, I'm not getting married. Rachel is and I'm helping her plan it because she's not too good at those kinds of things."

"Rachel is getting married?" Peyton questioned with the raise of her eyebrow.

"Yeah I know crazy right? Who would've thought Rachel would ever settle down and especially with Mouth."

Peyton almost spit her wine out at Brooke's revelation, "Mouth and Rachel?"

"It's weird, I know but they love each other and that's all that matters," Brooke responded, while taking another sip of wine.

"Of course," Peyton nodded awkwardly. She found it really hard to talk to Brooke after all these years. Something seemed different, Brooke seemed different.

When the waiter brought their food, Brooke reached for her fork and Peyton caught sight of her hand. She was wearing a diamond ring on her finger and it sure as hell looked like a wedding ring.

"Oh my god Brooke, why didn't you tell me that you were married?" Peyton squealed, reaching for Brooke's hand to admire the ring that was occupying it.

"It must've slipped my mind," Brooke shrugged, taking a bite of her food.

"What's his name? What's he like?" Peyton babbled, wanting to know every single detail of Brooke's love life.

"His name is Julian Baker. He's a movie producer and I met him while he was filming a movie in New York. He hired me as the costume designer for the movie, we fell in love, got married a year ago, and are expecting a child. There's not much to tell."

"You're pregnant?" Peyton exclaimed, looking at Brooke's still flat stomach.

"Yep, I'm two months along," Brooke answered proudly.

* * *

After dinner Peyton went back to Brooke's apartment with her. Peyton really wanted to meet Julian but he was away for a few months working on a movie so he wasn't home.

"So Peyton, do you have a guy in your life? I haven't really talked to anyone from Tree Hill other than the odd conversation with Nathan or Haley so I don't know that much about anyone's lives anymore. You and Luke finally tie the knot?"

Peyton was slightly taken aback by Brooke's question. "We uh… we broke up," Peyton answered hesitantly, looking down at her feet as she spoke.

"Gosh I'm sorry Peyton," Brooke answered but Peyton could sense the awkwardness in Brooke's voice.

"We just realized that we were better off as friends and besides I could never replace the girl that he's always loved. I was sick of being second best."

Brooke scoffed, "Girl he's always loved. I thought that was you?"

The comment cut like a knife, hearing the sarcasm in Brooke's voice and it instantly made Peyton feel guilty. "No it was you."

Brooke actually laughed. "Lucas never loved me Peyton. He played me so that he could get to you. We all know its true Peyton. I could never understand how you could go along with it though," Brooke let out a long bitter laugh.

"Damnit Brooke, You know I never meant to hurt you! You even said it yourself, that you can't control who you love. I was a stupid selfish idiot and I'm sorry for that but I miss our friendship so much Brooke and I've barely been getting by without it. I need you in my life again!" Peyton shouted out, now on the verge of tears.

"Well that's too bad Peyton because like I said you had your chance and you blew it. I don't need you in my life anymore. You wanted to talk and you got it, now I'd appreciate it if you'd leave. You're dead to me Peyton and you have been for a long time. This friendship is never going to fix itself, especially not by opening old wounds. It's over Peyton."

Hearing the words come out of Brooke's mouth in such a cold and heartless way made Peyton shudder. She turned to Brooke and gave her a weak smile. "Goodbye Brooke. I hope you have a good life because god knows you deserve it. You have been through so much because of me and I know that I made it hard for you to open your heart up to someone else again but I'm glad that you did. I really hope you don't get hurt again but I'm going to leave now because I don't want to be the one to hurt you. Just remember that I love you and that you'll always be my B. Davis no matter what."

Peyton could taste the hot tears as they rolled down her cheeks, spilling from her saddened green eyes. It really was over.

* * *

_**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will**_

_**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**_

6 months later, Peyton Sawyer stood next to Haley James-Scott as she attended the wedding of Marvin McFadden and Rachel Gatina. Much to the dismay of Brooke and Rachel, Mouth had insisted on inviting Peyton. Rachel looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress as she stood at the altar, Brooke by her side as the maid of honor. Sam, who she'd found out was Brooke and Julian's foster daughter and Millicent who she'd found out was Brooke's assistant stood as the bridesmaids. Skills was of course Mouth's best man with Lucas and Nathan as the groomsmen. The ceremony was beautiful and Peyton found herself actually enjoying the wedding reception. She was currently looking for Mouth to congratulate him when she bumped into a body.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, as a hand extended out to lift her up off the ground.

"It's okay. I'm Julian by the way. Julian Baker," he smiled and he had the most gorgeous blue eyes. They reminded her of Lucas's, no wonder Brooke chose him. It was no coincidence that he looked just like Lucas.

"Peyton," she extended her hand. "Peyton Sawyer."

"Ah yes I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the name," he grinned awkwardly.

Peyton let out a soft chuckle. "Please don't listen to a word Brooke said. I know we had a falling out but I'm not a horrible person. I've just made a lot of mistakes."

"I can relate to that. And its okay, Brooke actually talks about how much she misses her friendship with you all the time. She just wants you to fight for your friendship and be able to trust you again."

"Can I ask you something?" Peyton asked and Julian nodded.

"I assume you know about Brooke and Lucas's past relationship?"

Julian nodded his head. "Well do you ever feel second best. Like you're relationship is inferior to the one she shared with Lucas?"

Again Julian nodded his head, "All the time. I have no doubt in my mind that Brooke loves me but I know that a part of her heart will always belong to Lucas. Sometimes I wonder if I make her as happy as Lucas did. Lucas is a great guy don't get me wrong and I'm glad that she was able to remain friends with him but sometimes I feel like I'm holding her back."

"Wow," Peyton muttered. "When I went to New York to see Brooke you were all she talked about. I know she loves you Julian, she's just really vulnerable and scared to let her guard down because of Lucas and I. She put up these protective walls because she didn't want to get hurt again and let me tell you those walls were damn near invincible so you must've been a pretty special guy to have broken them down. There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that her heart is one hundred percent with you. I mean I know that a part of her heart with always be with Lucas because he was her first love and only love aside from you, but I know that it is a very small part in proportion to the part it holds for you."

Julian seemed amazed by this. "Thank you Peyton. You're a good friend. I don't know what the hell happened between you and Brooke other than a few minor details about you being a backstabbing boyfriend stealing slut but I hope that you can fix it. I wish you luck Peyton, I really do because Brooke needs you back in her life and I can tell that you need her too," he smiled pulling Peyton in for a hug.

* * *

"Really Peyton, trying to steal my husband? That's low even for you," Brooke smirked, as Julian left Peyton to go talk to Lucas and Nathan.

"Brooke, I wasn't trying to steal your husband. I was just introducing myself to him and talking to him. Last time I checked that wasn't a crime," Peyton answer rationally. Quite honestly she didn't blame Brooke for acting that way. She'd be a bitch to herself if she was in Brooke's position.

"It looked to me like you were getting a little close. Just let me know if you want him because I can send him the divorce papers since you always seem to fall for the same guys I do. I can just avoid the whole love triangle drama right now," Brooke responded sarcastically, with the perfected roll of her eyes.

"You'd give him up for me?" Peyton questioned, not believing that Brooke would just hand Julian over to her.

"Hell no Peyton. Didn't you catch the sarcasm in my voice? You may have been able to steal Lucas but you are not getting anywhere near Julian."

"Relax Brookie, I don't want Julian. From what I understand he loves you very much and despite what you might think I would never try to break you guys apart."

"Well I never thought you'd break Lucas and I apart either!" Brooke bit back coldly, the anger rising in her voice.

"God Brooke, do you still love Lucas or something because all you talk about is me breaking you and him apart?" Peyton questioned the outraged brunette.

"I can assure you that I do not love Lucas. I love Julian more than anything but that's not the point. The point is that you stole my boyfriend from me. Okay let me rephrase that, technically you didn't steal him because I broke up with him but you drove me away from him. You made me break up with him Peyton because I was insecure after the first time you helped him cheat on me. I was afraid that he'd leave me for you so I ended it while I could but that still doesn't make it right. Nothing you can say or do is going to change how I feel about you Peyton. You ruined my life and you made it so hard for me to move on. It took me almost a year to tell Julian that I loved him. I'm just lucky that he put up with my shit and waited around."

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say but I miss our friendship. I've changed, I'm a different person than I was in high school. I grew up and I will never be that girl again. The backstabbing supposed best friend is gone. I just want you back Brooke. That was 5 fucking years ago, I know that I hurt you and I have to pay for it for the rest of my life but can't you put the past behind you? You're happy with Julian now and if it makes you feel any better you're the one that got the dream guy and the successful life whereas I'm broke and single and left regretting the choices I made in life!"

Brooke looked at Peyton almost sympathetically. "Good point, but that still doesn't change us Peyton. I wish we could go back, I really do but we've already missed out on so much."

"Brooke do you really want to throw away a 10 year friendship that meant more to both of us than anything because of a stupid grudge in high school? Is it really worth it?"

"I don't know Peyton, I honestly don't know," Brooke sighed, looking down at her feet. "I want to work things out but I know that things will never be the same between us. Too much has happened and I don't think our friendship will ever be the same. We might get it back but we won't be the same Brooke and Peyton we once were."

"Someday," Peyton smiled at Brooke before turning to walk away and out of Brooke's life.

"Someday, what?" Brooke asked, causing Peyton to turn around.

"Someday, I'm going to make things right between us, maybe not now but someday."

Brooke cracked a small timid smile. "Someday," she repeated, giving Peyton a small nod.

As she walked away from Brooke, Peyton knew that they'd be okay. She knew that everything happened for a reason, and she was confident that she would find her way back to Brooke soon. Brooke was right in saying that things would never be the same between them, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends again. Someday the pieces would fit.

* * *

AN: I've always loved the Breyton friendship and I think this song screams Breyton so I had to run with it. It's not my greatest writing, I know but I just whipped it up pretty quick because it was gnawing at my brain. Song is Someday by Nickelback. Anyways, let me know what you think!


End file.
